


Gaang Chat Room

by spiky_thespian, the_loch_ness_vegetarian



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Basically they have phones and some other modern conveniences, But there's still bending, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking, rating for swearing, sort of a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiky_thespian/pseuds/spiky_thespian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_loch_ness_vegetarian/pseuds/the_loch_ness_vegetarian
Summary: Essentially, it's the Avatar characters in a fairly implausible chat room. It gets weird.





	Gaang Chat Room

*~*Nickname Key*~*  
Iroh- Jasmine Dragon  
Zuko- the_blue_spirit  
Aang- not the avatar  
Sokka- the-guy-with-the-boomerang  
Toph- bLiNdBaNdIt  
Katara- thepaintedlady  
Suki- better than yue

Saturday, 1:24 p.m.  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has created The Gaang*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has added not the avatar*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has added bLiNdBaNdIt*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has added thepaintedlady*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has added better than yue*~*

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wait, who’s better than yue?

better than yue: Me

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: well who are you? 

better than yue: Your new love interest

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: SUKI!! how could you??? 

better than yue: Fine, I’ll change it  
*~*better than yue has changed their name to Shoot the Moon*~*  
Shoot the Moon: Better?

not the avatar: than yue!!!!!!!!!  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: what?! no, it’s not better! and how could you stoop to that level, aang?!

not the avatar: im not aang!!!! im not the avatar!!!  
*~*the_blue_spirit has entered The Gaang*~*  
the_blue_spirit: Did someone say Avatar?!?!?!?!?  
*~*Jasmine Dragon has entered The Gaang*~*  
Jasmine Dragon: You’ll have to forgive my nephew, he’s having one of his ‘episodes’.

the_blue_spirit: Episodes?!?!?!

not the avatar: howd you both get into this chat room anyways? sokka didnt add you!

Jasmine Dragon: It’s a secret!

the_blue_spirit: A Fire Nation secret! You better not tell them, Uncle!

Jasmine Dragon: Do you want to know what it is?

the_blue_spirit: No, they do not want to know!!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: actually, i would love to know! wouldn’t you, aang? 

not the avatar: absolutely!

Jasmine Dragon: I hacked into the chat!!!

the_blue_spirit: What?! No you didn’t, I did!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: u realize that at this point uve not only told us who the blue spirit is but uve also told us that ur a pro hacker?

not the avatar: actually i already knew he was the blue spirit

thepaintedlady: what?1 when were you planning on telling us this??11111?

not the avatar: … never… chat rooms are so liberating!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: aang, for a moral character you sure do lie to us a lot…

not the avatar: ummmm ANYWAYS katara you do realize that youre using 1s instead of !s, right? 

thepaintedlady: it was a choice. for aesthetic. 

bLiNdBaNdIt: … sure… 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: you know yue… i mean suki… i’m still upset about your username choice! 

Shoot the Moon: I was wondering when you would remember… wait, YUE??!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: sorry, old habits are hard to break

Shoot the Moon: You know what, just because of that, I’m changing it. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: thank you  
*~*Shoot the Moon has changed their name to better than sokka*~*  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: WHAT??!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: yes! u have 2 keep it!!  
better than sokka: Don’t worry, this is for sure the username that I’m sticking with

Saturday, 2:47 p.m.  
not the avatar: so wait what are you two even doing here

thepaintedlady: who are you even talking to?

not the avatar: them!

Jasmine Dragon: Us?

not the avatar: yes!!

Jasmine Dragon: Oh, we’re here for-

the_blue_spirit: Reasons! It’s a Fire Nation secret!

Jasmine Dragon: That’s what I was going to say… 

the_blue_spirit: Was it?  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed The Gaang to Ba Sing Se*~*  
thepaintedlady: whyd you change the chat name?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh, you know, because the fire nation invaded our chat room just like they invaded ba sing se

bLiNdBaNdIt: i feel vaguely offended by that

the_blue_spirit: Me too...

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: fine ill change it  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed Ba Sing Se to The Gaang+2*~*  
the_blue_spirit: I’m still offended… 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: aren’t you always offended?

Jasmine Dragon: Fair point.

the_blue_spirit: UNCLE!!! Who’s side are you on? 

Jasmine Dragon: Yours of course! You just need to lighten up sometimes, that’s all. 

thepaintedlady: that’s adorable1111 and before you say something, aang, it’s aesthetic1111

bLiNdBaNdIt: do u need me 2 explain how the shift key works or something??

thepaintedlady: AESTHETIC11111111111111111111

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: okay, zuko calm down!!

not the avatar: that was a low blow sokka

the_blue_spirit: See?! This is why I’m always offended!!!!!!!!!!!!

better than sokka: On Kyoshi Island, we settle disputes like this one way and one way only- a Roast Battle™!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: fine, let’s do this!!!!!!!

the_blue_spirit: Sure…

Jasmine Dragon: Prince Zuko, are you sure that’s a good idea… What if you have another ‘episode’?!

the_blue_spirit: I was considering refusing, but just for that… I’ll do it. 

better than sokka: In that case, let the Roast Battle™ commence!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: in that case, i’ll start: UR MOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (the 1 was for you katara) 

thepaintedlady: thx bro

the_blue_spirit: My mom may be gone, but at least she’s not dead!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah? well at least my sister isn’t completely insane!!!!

the_blue_spirit: I’d beg to differ!

bLiNdBaNdIt: savage!!!!!!!!!

not the avatar: toph! this is katara we’re talking about!

bLiNdBaNdIt: so? It was a good roast!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: at least i have the respect of my father!!!!

the_blue_spirit: Maybe so, but my father never left me to run my sad excuse for a civilization…

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: my father left me in the care of gran-gran, and she’s the best!!!

the_blue_spirit: My Uncle is better than your ‘Gran-Gran’ will ever be!

Jasmine Dragon: I didn’t know you felt that way, Zuko!

the_blue_spirit: Uncle! You’re weakening the argument!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: ha! your uncle loves you!!

the_blue_spirit: How is that even a roast? At least someone loves me!

better than sokka: He’s not wrong

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: SUKI!! how could you??? (katara, why aren’t you  
sticking up for me1?1?1) (i even used 1s as a sign of solidarity1)

better than sokka: Well, I did love you, before Yue

thepaintedlady: i gotta agree with Suki. that was a super jerk move

not the avatar: yeah what katara said!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: aang, stay outta this!

better than sokka: Anyways, I’m gonna give Zuko the point for this Roast Battle™

thepaintedlady: WHAT11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

not the avatar: you cant be serious11111

bLiNdBaNdIt: u all need 2 stop using 1s as punctuation!!!! my text to speech app cant handle it!!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt:also, i think that zuko earned that point. some of sokka’s roasts were pretty pathetic. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: what has this world come to?!

the_blue_spirit: Ha! In your face Water Tribe scum!!!!

Jasmine Dragon: Zuko, that wasn’t very nice! Remember, we must have balance between all four of the elements in our lives; not just one.

not the avatar: wait! theory: zuko is also an avatar!!!! (sorry katara, i had to stop using 1s. toph is scary.) 

thepaintedlady: its fine aang, i understand. toph really is scary though!!1

bLiNdBaNdIt: i heard that katara!!!!!!!!!

the_blue_spirit: Can we go back to where Aang thought I was the Avatar? What was that? 

not the avatar: just a theory! it gets lonely sometimes…

thepaintedlady: Awwwwwww! That’s so sad!!! It’s adorable! I’m here for you Aang!

bLiNdBaNdIt: get a room  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*Jasmine Dragon has logged out*~*  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*

Sunday, 4:38 a.m.  
the_blue_spirit: heyyyy guysss. do you want to know how i got these scars???????

bLiNdBaNdIt: what time is it? some of us are trying to sleep!!!!!

thepaintedlady: more importantly are you okay?? you sound really drunk…

the_blue_spirit: Pfft… im ffiinneee… i was just at this totally rad party with my uncle……. And i jussssttt….

thepaintedlady: and where’s your uncle now??????

the_blue_spirit: I dont know……. We split ways a few miles back or so………. I gotta, find my own path, you know!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!????!??!?!?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wait, katara, all this late night texting…. do you have a thing with zuko?!?!

thepaintedlady: are you blind???? no!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: he’s not but i am!

the_blue_spirit: Ur not offended, right??????? I cant do another roast battle……………….

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: dont forget the trade mark!

Jasmine Dragon: Prince Zuko! Where are you!? One minute we’re just sitting at the bar of some nice restaurant, and the next you’ve disappeared!

the_blue_spirit: oh you know………. here and there……….. some nice ladies offered to buy me a few drinks………… as if im not already drunk enough!!!!!!!

the_blue_spirit: besides uncle…… you told me to lighten up…….. well…….. this is me lightening up……….

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wait, i can actually see you right now! you look horrible!

the_blue_spirit: thanks i know

thepaintedlady: sokka! why are you just sitting there? you need to help him!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: see, i knew you had a thing for zuko!!!

not the avatar: stop saying that sokka!!!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: why do you care aang we all know you like toph

bLiNdBaNdIt: no

the_blue_spirit: im suuuper drunk right now and i know thats not true

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: ok guys help me out; im super lost…. do you like me?!?

not the avatar: what? no! i like… kat-appa! I loooove appa!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … i guess that makes sense. i’m really seeing you in a whole new light now, aang

Jasmine Dragon: Okay Zuko, I managed to track your location and I’m on my way to get you now

the_blue_spirit: awwwwwwww but im having so much fffuuuuuuuuunnnn. ive made so many new friends………………………………………………

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: alright im coming to get you to take you to your uncle, zuko

Jasmine Dragon: Thank you, Sokka. I really appreciate this. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh yeah, no problem. i expect compensation.  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*Jasmine Dragon has logged out*~*  
thepaintedlady: aang… whyd you say you… love appa?

not the avatar: oh, uh, no, i dont really. i just said that to get him to leave me alone

thepaintedlady: oh. good. had me worried for a second. 

not the avatar: yeah…  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*

Sunday, 4:58 a.m.  
the_blue_spirit: heyyyy guysss, just wanted to check in and say i got home okay………..

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: just go to bed man

the_blue_spirit: oh… SsSsssSuuuUuuuUrrReeEeeee  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
Sunday, 2:24 p.m.  
the_blue_spirit: Hey guys, what did I say last night? My phone automatically deletes messages, and I can’t see any of my texts except for  
“oh… SsSsssSuuuUuuuUrrReeEeeee” 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: dont worry, i screenshotted the whole thing

bLiNdBaNdIt: it got really weird. please never get drunk again

the_blue_spirit: I don’t plan to. I almost gave myself alcohol poisoning… 

Jasmine Dragon: Yeah… He had a little bit of an ‘episode’.

the_blue_spirit: Hey, Uncle… Could you maybe… Leave the chat? It was cool when we were here just for reconnaissance, but I think at this point I’m sorta friends with these people, so it’s a little weird that you’re here…  
*~*Jasmine Dragon has left the chat*~*  
thepaintedlady: i think you hurt his feelings… 

the_blue_spirit: He’ll get over it. He always does. Usually. 

bLiNdBaNdIt: well i think thats enough excitement for one weekend. lets agree 2 not use this chat unless its a real emergency.

better than sokka: So, I just read back through the chat… What’d I miss?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: you dont want to know suki  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
Monday, 11:15 a.m.  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: GUYS! I have a real emergency!

bLiNdBaNdIt: what could it possibly be?!!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i just saw appa cheating on aang with momo!!!!!!!!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: nope. im not doing this again. lay off the cactus juice, sokka  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*

Tuesday, 9:37 a.m.  
better than sokka: You’ll never guess what happened to me last night!

not the avatar: yeah… i have no idea… 

The_blue_spirit: did you get drunk?

better than sokka: Nope. 

the_blue_spirit: Oh… I guess that’s still just me then… 

better than sokka: Yup. Still just you. 

thepaintedlady: arent you going to tell us what happened?!?

bLiNdBaNdIt: have some patience katara! its like youre turning into me or something

thepaintedlady: that would be a dark reality, not to mention implausible…

better than sokka: Anyways… I’m actually better than yue!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i’m not sure i would phrase it like that… 

better than sokka: Come on Sokka, you know it’s true! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i dont know, actually. i just made a choice last night that i should have made a while ago… 

bLiNdBaNdIt: get a room! all of this coupling off crap is making me nauseous!!!!

not the avatar: yeah, toph. it looks like its just you and zuko left without love interests… 

the_blue_spirit: Whatever you’re implying, I don’t appreciate it.

bLiNdBaNdIt: aang, we are literally complete opposites, not to mention the rather large age gap

not the avatar: im not suggesting that you guys… you know!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah, aang would never sentence anyone to a relationship with zuko!!

thepaintedlady: wait- aang what are you suggesting that suki and sokka are doing? more importantly what are you suggesting that we’re doing?!

not the avatar: im not suggesting anything! that came out wrong! i love appa!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: yes, we’ve established how much you looooove appa!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah aang, i was just about to ask- appas not in this chat so how can we all have a pair? your ship isnt here and katara doesnt have anyone either!

bLiNdBaNdIt: i swear youre as blind as i am sometimes

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i have no idea what youre talking about

better than sokka: Sokka, if you don’t know by now then I don’t think you ever will…

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: will someone please explain what im missing!!!!!!

the_blue_spirit: AANG AND KATARA ARE A THING!!!!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: zuko u ruined it! the scam was just getting good! he was so oblivious!

thepaintedlady: actually, zuko, i appreciate your honesty.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: are we sure that katara and zuko dont have a thing?

better than sokka: Literally, read three lines above this. What do you think?  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: but what about appa?

not the avatar: im literally dating your sister, and youre concerned about APPA?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: what? he’s a sensitive guy, and i know that katara can handle herself! plus youre a pretty decent dude! 

thepaintedlady: … just like that you’re okay with all of this?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah, sure! why not? 

not the avatar: your reaction is just… kind of a let down, y’know? 

bLiNdBaNdIt: i was expecting a duel

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i guess that would have been cooler…. oh wait, i almost forgot! i have to change the name of the chat!  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed The Gaang+2 to The Gaang+1*~*  
the_blue_spirit: I’m still offended! Why are these group names always so offensive?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: fine if you’re so ‘offended’ by the group name then i have a better one  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed The Gaang+1 to The Least Offensive Chat Ever*~*  
the_blue_spirit: Really? That’s just stupid! Change it back. 

thepaintedlady: classy, sokka  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed The Least Offensive Chat Ever to The Gaang+1*~*  
better than sokka: And to think, this whole thing started with better than yue

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: SUKI!! dont remind me… 

sha-koi: Hey guys!-

the_blue_spirit: Before you continue that sentence, are you drunk?

sha-koi: No… But I understand why you ask that question… 

the_blue_spirit: Of course you do! Everyone does!!! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wait… yue, is that you?!?

better than sokka: Oh no… Not again… How are you even here?!

sha-koi: Oh, you know… Connections.

better than sokka: Alright, so you’ve made an appearance in the chat… Yay… Could you leave now, Yue?

sha-koi: No, actually, I can’t!

bLiNdBaNdIt: why?

sha-koi: I don’t know! I don’t want to! Anyways, I actually have to spy on the Fire Nation now, so toodles!

the_blue_spirit: Wait, the Fire Nation?!?  
*~*sha-koi has logged out*~*  
not the avatar: you dont think he’ll have an ‘episode’ right?

the_blue_spirit: EPISODE?!?!?!?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: here it comes....  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
the_blue_spirit: I AM NOT HAVING AN EPISODE!!! I HAVE NEVER HAD AN EPISODE, AND I NEVER WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*

Wednesday 3:35 p.m.  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: aang i have a question- how did you get katara to like you so much?!

not the avatar: wait, is that a compliment or an insult? 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: compliment, i guess. i just need to know something romantic to say to suki! she constantly tells me that im not romantic enough, but that ends now! 

the_blue_spirit: Wait, you’re asking Aang?! He’s probably one of the least romantic people in this chat!

not the avatar: no, wait! I have this signature pick up line that has made me rather reliable with the ladies!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: and by ‘ladies’ you mean katara? the only girl you’ve ever really been with romantically?

not the avatar: well, yeah, but katara’s the only girl who matters!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: now i understand why she likes you so much. okay, what is it?

not the avatar: are you an airbender? because you blow me away! 

the_blue_spirit: … That was horrible.

not the avatar: what? katara blushes every time!

the_blue_spirit: Wait, you reuse pick up lines on the same girl?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … youre not supposed to do that?

the_blue_spirit: You two are hopeless. I’ll tell you the pick up line that worked on Mai.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: didnt you two breakup?

The_blue_spirit: That’s not the point! The point is that it works!

not the avatar: hey, mine works!

the_blue_spirit: On Katara. Mine works on someone who isn’t Katara. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: fair point. okay, zuko, what is it? 

the_blue_spirit: Are you a Firebender? Because you sure light me up! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wow. that is very awful. 

the_blue_spirit: Well, it’s better than Aang’s!

bLiNdBaNdIt: those r literally the exact same pick up lines! just tell her shes got skin like the moon, girls love that! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: thats a great idea!! thanks toph!

bLiNdBaNdIt: anytime, sokka. anytime

better than sokka: Hey! What’re you all talking about?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh, uh, i just wanted to tell you that you have skin like the moon. in a good way, of course.

better than sokka: WHAT?!?!?! YOU SAID I WAS BETTER THAN YUE! HOW CAN WE HAVE THE SAME SKIN?!?!?!?!?!!?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: what? its a compliment! yue has great skin!

better than sokka: Oh my Kyoshi, I can’t believe that you actually just said that to me.

bLiNdBaNdIt: nice going sokka

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: TOPH!! Why did you tell me to say that?!?!

bLiNdBaNdIt: y do u think? aang, zuko, and i came up with those horrible pick up lines when u asked them for dating advice, and then i came up with the idea to tell suki that she had skin like the moon! it was hilarious!!!

not the avatar: yeah! you really fell for it sokka!

the_blue_spirit: For the record I was originally against the idea, but I have to admit that it was really funny. Why would you think that saying something even remotely about Yue to Suki would be a good idea?!?! 

bLiNdBaNdIt: c, sokka? even zuko thinks its funny!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: you know, guys im not angry. im just disappointed. 

not the avatar: you mean aangry!!

The-guy-with-the-boomerang: … okay now im angry

the_blue_spirit: Don’t have an ‘episode’, Sokka!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: did you just… you know what? no. im stepping off now.  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*

Thursday 1:27 a.m.  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: heyyyy guys!

the_blue_spirit: What do you want from me, Sokka?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: noooothinggg...

bLiNdBaNdIt: then y r u texting us at 1:27 in the morning?!?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i just have an announcement to make!

 

thepaintedlady: wHaT cOuLd iT pOsSiBlY bE?! sOme oF US arE tryin’ TO slEEp!!!!!!!!!1

bLiNdBaNdIt: katara, i swear 2... 

better than sokka: Kyoshi!

bLiNdBaNdIt: katara, i swear 2 kyoshi if you use a 1 for ‘aesthetic’ 1 more time then i will personally make sure that that is the last thing that u ever type! 

not the avatar: but toph, this is katara we’re talking about!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i finally understand why you say that! 

the_blue_spirit: Took you long enough, buddy.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: you know zuko, i liked you better when you weren’t this sassy

the_blue_spirit: Wow. Thanks Sokka. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: well anyways, i have an announcement to make! I’m changing the name of the chat room for good this time!

bLiNdBaNdIt: let me guess, zuko will be offended 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: just wait and see!  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has changed The Gaang+1 to The Gaang*~*  
the_blue_spirit: I’m actually not offended this time!

thepaintedlady: that was very mature. i’m surprised at you, sokka!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: thanks katara! 

not the avatar: so… was that it? 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yup

bLiNdBaNdIt: and u couldn’t have saved this until morning? 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: toph, sometimes you have to do things right when you think of them. you know, spontaneously!

bLiNdBaNdIt: right. well if that was it, then i’m going back to sleep  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
not the avatar: i think that we should all go to bed

thepaintedlady: i agree with aang!

bLiNdBaNdIt: we all know y u 2 want 2 go 2 bed!  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
not the avatar: TOPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

thepaintedlady: TOPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: this is katara we’re talking about!!!

 

Thepaintedlady: you know what, i can’t handle this kind of harassment right now!

not the avatar: ditto!  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: well zuko, looks like it’s just you and me!

better than sokka: i’m here too!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh! suki! i forgot you were here! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i mean oh! suki! how could i have forgotten that  
you were here!

better than sokka: uh-huh. well, i was about to go back to my chatroom with the other Kyoshi warriors anyways, so i just wanted to say bye!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: okay, bye suki! i miss you already!

better than sokka: :)  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*  
The-guy-with-the-boomerang: well zuko, looks like it’s actually just you and me!

the_blue_spirit: Yeah… I just wanted to say thanks for changing the name of the chat. I’ve never really had a group of friends before, so I promise that I will do my best to be worthy of it. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: *wipes away tears* aw, zuko! we appreciate you too!

the_blue_spirit: Heh heh… Good night, I guess!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: good night!  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*

Saturday, 3:30 p.m.  
the-guy-with-the-boomerang: hey suki? somethings been bothering me for the past few days… 

better than sokka: And what would that be, Sokka? 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: WHY are you in ANOTHER CHAT ROOM!?!?!?!?!?

better than sokka: Because unlike you guys, I actually have friends outside of this group! 

not the avatar: what-? I have lots of friends!

bLiNdBaNdIt: sure u do, aang

the_blue_spirit: At least I can admit that I’m anti-social

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah aang, why can’t you be more like zuko?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: wait, did i actually just say that??? 

thepaintedlady: i never thought id see the day

not the avatar: so, suki, im curious now. whats this kyoshi warriors chat you guys have been talking about?

better than sokka: Oh… It’s called ‘Dem Kyoshi Bitches’ if you must know. Basically we just all share information about work we’re doing and the occasional bout of gossip.

better than sokka: Actually it’s mostly just gossip, if I’m being honest.

thepaintedlady: thats a pretty TV-14 chat room name for this Y7 show that we’re in, suki. 

better than sokka: Is it? Oh well, it was Tai Li’s idea anyways. Plus, if Zuko can get horribly drunk then we should be able to name our chat room whatever we want!

the_blue_spirit: Fair point. 

bLiNdBaNdIt: … so thats it? again?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah, pretty much 

bLiNdBaNdIt: dont u think its weird that we keep having these random small conversations and no long interactions?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … isnt that what normal friends do?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … does anyone have any interesting stories?

bLiNdBaNdIt: actually, i do!

thepaintedlady: way to contribute positively to this chat toph! im so proud!

bLiNdBaNdIt: … thanks katara. 

bLiNdBaNdIt: anyways… so, i was walking down the street when suddenly i heard someone shouting, “toph, toph!!” except, it wasnt pronounced toph like cough, it was toe-ph like tofu!!! my names not tofu!!!!! 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: that is so relatable!!! the same thing happened to me just the other day. i hear someone calling “sokka!” but instead of pronouncing it sokka like sock-a they pronounced it sokka like soak-a! soak-a!!! the nerve of some people!

better than sokka: Well, that’s never happened to me before. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: well how would someone even mispronounce your name? suck-i? ohhh, nevermind! hahaha…. 

sha-koi: Ha ha! Suck-i! That’s hilarious!!!!

Thepaintedlady: yue? what are you doing here? 

sha-koi: Just thought I’d stop in. You know…. Say hi. See how everybody was doing… Also I could sense that Suki was sort of being insulted.

better than sokka: I wish I could take that as a sign that you care about my wellbeing. 

sha-koi: Pfffft! Nope! I just thought it was funny! Toodles!  
*~*sha-koi has logged out*~*  
the_blue_spirit: Well. That was something. 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: you could say that. im really sorry about her, suki. 

better than sokka: It’s alright. She’s just jealous. 

not the avatar: i thought suck-i was pretty funny too!

thepaintedlady: AANG!!!!!

the_blue_spirit: For the Avatar, you’re really immature.

not the avatar: well, for a fire bender youre really easy to roast!!!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: SAVAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*better than sokka has logged out*~*

Monday, 4:20 p.m.  
better than sokka: So, Sokka, I have something to tell you… 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: whats up?

better than sokka: Well, I met this guy… 

thepaintedlady: Oh no… 

bLiNdBaNdIt: suki, dont break up with someone over chat room. even i know that

not the avatar: yeah, and if you’re going to at least make it a private chat between the two of you… 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: suki, youre not gonna do that… right?

better than sokka: Um… I am, actually. I’m sorry.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh

better than sokka: So, you know I wouldn’t leave you for just anyone. His name is Haru, and he’s an earthbender, and he’s really sweet. You would love him! Also, he has a mustache. I suppose I have no easy way of making you understand.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: … i guess its ok…  
thepaintedlady:  
WHAT? No it’s not! You should be ashamed of yourself suki!

better than sokka: Why? Because I fell in love? You don’t get to attack me for this, Katara. Besides, Haru has lots of great qualities! He makes a killer salad, and he’s amazing in-

not the avatar: why do you always make things so TV-14 suki?!? Im only 12!!!

better than sokka: … 

better than sokka: I’m done with this. I have a date with Haru in a few minutes anyways. We’re going rock climbing.  
*~*better than sokka has changed their name to better than haru*~*  
*~*better than haru has logged out*~*  
not the avatar: oof that was weird

not the avatar: oh wait, i get it! haru is appa and sokka is momo, which makes sense because clearly suki likes them big-

the_blue_spirit: MOVING ON, Haru is a loser anyways. He’s like 19 and he already has a mustache. Who does that? 

bLiNdBaNdIt: r we roasting haru to make sokka feel better bcause i am so ready for that

bLiNdBaNdIt: one time i had to go to his house to borrow some rocks (dont ask) and it smelled like weed and week old chicken and i dont know what suki sees in him

not the avatar: one time, he had lettuce in his mustache all day!

thepaintedlady: Why didn’t you say anything to him?

not the avatar: i did!

the_blue_spirit: See, Sokka? You’re so much better than Haru! He’s lame and Suki is lame for wanting to be with him over you. I mean, I’d rather date you than Haru!

the_blue_spirit: In a completely platonic way, of course, ha ha ha… 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: aww thanks zuko id rather date you too, of course completely platonically i mean what other way is there to date someone right?

the_blue_spirit: This is awkward. Bye 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: see ya  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
not the avatar: so did you guys see that, or was it just me? 

bLiNdBaNdIt: i dont see anything 

thepaintedlady: The ship is too real right now. We have to get them together!

not the avatar: so what’s our strategy? 

bLiNdBaNdIt: how about we just get them both drunk and then make them confess their love to each other over chat room

thepaintedlady: Toph, have you forgotten Drunk Zuko?!

bLiNdBaNdIt: oh. right 

not the avatar: i know! how about we set them up on blind dates but then the blind date is with each other? it’s a rom com classic!

thepaintedlady: Aww, Aang, I love rom coms! 

not the avatar: me too!!

bLiNdBaNdIt: anyways i think that might actually work!

not the avatar: okay! katara and i will talk to sokka, and toph, you can talk to zuko and it’ll be great.

bLiNdBaNdIt: i am so ready 2 make this happen. lets go!  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*

Thursday, 11:11 p.m.  
not the avatar: so, i hear the mission went well

bLiNdBaNdIt: yeah zuko told me it went really well and then after describing everything they did in vivid detail, he proceeded to tell me his entire history about crushing on sokka stemming back to when sokka brought him back to iroh after saving him from potential alcohol poisoning. 

bLiNdBaNdIt: it was a semi-long night but im just glad theyre finally basically together

bLiNdBaNdIt: wait they are getting together right? 

thepaintedlady: According to Sokka they are!!!!!!!!!1

bLiNdBaNdIt: katara, that is the only time a 1 is acceptable

the_blue_spirit: Umm… What’re you all talking about?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: i feel like we werent supposed to be here for this

not the avatar: oh, hey! youre fine we definitely werent talking about how you two had a good date or anything!

thepaintedlady: AANG!!!

not the avatar: whoops

the_blue_spirit: Sokka, you didn’t read that paragraph that Toph wrote, right? 

 

the_blue_spirit: Right?!

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: …

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: we can pretend that i didnt?

the_blue_spirit: *sigh* I suppose I can live with that.

sha-koi: Honestly Sokka, you and Zuko are my new real-life OTP.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: oh yeah yue whatre you gonna do now that you and suki cant fight over me?

sha-koi: I’m just going to fight with her over Haru. Which I actually should be doing now, so let the seduction begin! Toodles!  
*~*sha-koi has logged out*~*

Saturday, 4:28 p.m.  
better than haru: I’m gonna add someone to the chat.  
*~*better than haru has added lettuce*meet*mustache to the group*~*  
lettuce*meet*mustache: heyyyy guys!

the_blue_spirit: Why does this happen to me!?

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: suki, i know we’re chill and all, but why would you add haru to this chat?

better than haru: I thought that it might be fun for you guys to you know… bond!

 

Thepaintedlady: Okay, Suki. I have one thing to say to you: YOU BROKE MY BROTHER’S HEART, AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR NEW LETTUCE LOVING, MUSTACHE CLAD BOYFRIEND OUT OF THIS CHAT1111111111!

bLiNdBaNdIt: *slow clap* 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: thanks katara, but im actually not heartbroken at all

thepaintedlady: WHAT

better than haru: Yeah, we actually talked about it privately, and we’re cool. We weren’t working as a couple.

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: yeah that and the fact that suki broke up with me over chat and zuko is great and i like him a lot so

not the avatar: guys i just woke up whats going on

lettuce*meet*mustache: hey, same!! ;) 

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: umm…..

not the avatar: HARU?! what are you doing here? i have one thing to say to you-

the-guy-with-the-boomerang: no, aang! suki and i are fine! wait, you were roasting haru, nevermind, you can continue.

not the avatar: thanks. as i was saying: i have one thing to say to you- why didnt you listen when i told you that you had lettuce in your mustache!?!?!?!?!?!? ive been thinking about that moment for weeks!!!!!

lettuce*meet*mustache: it’s just my aesthetic aang. you wouldn’t understand

not the avatar: what does suki see in you?

better than haru: Well-

thepaintedlady: I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT

the_blue_spirit: So, Haru… Seen any cool rocks lately? 

lettuce*meet*mustache: as a matter of fact i have! thanks for asking, zuko ;)

thepaintedlady: Haru, you are NOT going to break up another of Sokka’s relationships with your dumb winky faces. They’re creepy and don’t attract anyone except for apparently Suki but she’s a large exception.

bLiNdBaNdIt: lets be real here it wasnt the winky faces that attracted suki ;)  
*~*not the avatar has logged out*~*  
*~*the-guy-with-the-boomerang has logged out*~*  
*~*the_blue_spirit has logged out*~*  
*~*thepaintedlady has logged out*~*  
*~*better than haru has logged out*~*  
lettuce*meet*mustache: you got that right

lettuce*meet*mustache: it was the lettuce  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache has logged out*~*  
bLiNdBaNdIt: fuck my life  
*~*bLiNdBaNdIt has logged out*~*

Tuesday, 3:53 p.m.  
lettuce*meet*mustache: so ive never really been invited to a chat before and i was looking at some of the features and it turns out you can change nicknames and font colors and stuff! how cool is that?!

Jasmine Dragon: Zuko, who’s this?

the_blue_spirit: That’s Haru- wait what are you doing here Uncle?!

Jasmine Dragon: I told you that I have hacker skills

the_blue_spirit: Fair point

lettuce*meet*mustache: anyways look!  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed the-guy-with-the-boomerang’s name to suki’s ex*~*  
suki’s ex: real mature haru

lettuce*meet*mustache: i know! i even used punctuation!  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed not the avatar’s name to definitely the avatar*~*  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed Jasmine Dragon’s name to who is this*~*  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed the_blue_spirit’s name to mustache-less fool*~*  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed thepaintedlady’s name to past-love-interest*~*  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed better than haru’s name to current-love-interest*~*  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache changed bLiNdBaNdIt ’s name to whyamisogoodatearthbending*~*  
lettuce*meet*mustache: i hope i didnt forget any1 lol

whyamisogoodatearthbending: not again

current-love-interest: What kind of monster have I created?

suki’s ex: this is why we didnt want him in the chat room suki

mustache-less fool: This is dumb. No one else has a mustache either! Why was I singled out?

lettuce*meet*mustache:  
because it’s particularly noticeable that you don’t have one. obviously, fool!

past-love-interest: These names arent even creative! Theyre really obvious

past-love-interest: Plus there was never anything between us!

whyamisogoodatearthbending: awkward

lettuce*meet*mustache: oh…

lettuce*meet*mustache: well i always have felt a connection between us katara!

lettuce*meet*mustache: besides, it was book one, and every young male character who wasnt sokka was your love interest

definitely the avatar: i mean, he’s not wrong

definitely the avatar: im just glad katara and i are finally together after three books of pining!

mustache-less fool: Same!

mustache-less fool: But me and Sokka! And it was really only half a book of pining. 

who is this: About that…  
who is this: I just finished reading through the chat, Zuko, to see what I had missed.

who is this: And I must say, I totally ship it! Took you long enough!!

whyamisogoodatearthbending: ive also been sending him periodic updates

mustache-less fool: On my love life?!

whyamisogoodatearthbending: well you wouldnt have 

suki’s ex: fair point

sha-koi: Wow, this chat is getting spicy!!!

current-love-interest: Please just go away

lettuce*meet*mustache: but suki! I thought you loved me!

current-love-interest: I do… I was talking to Yue… 

lettuce*meet*mustache: oh. okay then. hi yue!

sha-koi: Hey darling ;)

current-love-interest: Nope! Get out of here! Sokka! I need you to tell her to go away!

suki’s ex: please go away yue

sha-koi: Fine… But only because you asked, Sokka. Toodles!  
*~*sha-koi has logged out*~*  
definitely the avatar: you guys! you’ll never believe what appa just told me!

past-love-interest: What did he say?!

lettuce*meet*mustache: appa talks?!

whyamisogoodatearthbending: …no

definitely the avatar: TOPH!! he does too! maybe not with words, but i always know what he’s thinking

past-love-interest: Thats adorable!!!!!!!

whyamisogoodatearthbending: ...no 

definitely the avatar: anyways he told me that there was a cool rock nearby, and i  
think someone should go check it out!

lettuce*meet*mustache: SUKI AND I WOULD LOVE TO GO LOOK AT THE ROCK LETS LEAVE OUR PHONES BECAUSE THIS WILL REQUIRE OUR FULL ATTENTION SEE YOU N00BS LATER  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache has logged out*~*  
current-love-interest: Bye guys! :)  
*~*current-love-interest has logged out*~*  
whyamisogoodatearthbending: that was devious twinkle toes! i like it! 

mustache-less fool: I hate them being in this chat. Especially Haru.

who is this: Zuko, jealousy is an unflattering color on everyone!

mustache-less fool: WHAT?! Jealous? I’m not jealous!

suki’s ex: its okay zuko you can admit it

mustache-less fool: I’m not!! I just… Don’t like Haru’s mustache? Yeah! I’m just jealous of that!

suki’s ex: i dont like harus mustache so dont be

mustache-less fool: Okay

past-love-interest: Thats adorable!!!!!!!

lettuce*meet*mustache: i heard my mustache being insulted

lettuce*meet*mustache: also there was no cool rock just some low-life pebbles not worth giving the time of day to

current-love-interest: Yeah, how could you lie to Haru like that? I’m  
disappointed in you, Aang!

definitely the avatar: I didn’t lie! I just used my imagination!

lettuce*meet*mustache: hey look! A button with a red “x”!! i wonder what it does?

suki’s ex: no haru! the chatroom is my pride and j-  
*~*lettuce*meet*mustache has deleted The Gaang chat room*~*

**Author's Note:**

> hey look! A button with a red heart! i wonder what it does?
> 
>  
> 
> You could also comment. That'd be cool. Thanks for reading!


End file.
